utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyon
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kotaron (コタロン) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ひょん |officialromajiname = Hyon |officialnameinfo = |aka = 未完成P (MikanseiP, as producer lit. IncompleteP) ゆうだいひょん (Yudai Hyon) ゆうだい (Yudai) ひよこ (Hiyoko, with female edited voice) |birthday = 03|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = |birthref = A Birthday video by Hyon's friends |age = 23Hyon's Nico Nico Pedia entry |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 12168500 |NNDuserpageinfo = old |NNDuserpage2 = 20860902 |NNDuserpage2info = current |mylist1 = 18141581 |mylist1info = old utattemita |mylist2 = 17971354 |mylist2info = old VOCALOID utattemita |mylist3 = 25923263 |mylist3info = utattemita |mylist4 = 28306789 |mylist4info = WIP originals |mylist5 = 25892071 |mylist5info = collabs |mylist6 = 38169669 |mylist6info = namahousou recordings |mylist7 = 38399303 |mylist7info = VOCALOID |nicommu1 = co24951 |nicommu1info = Icha Radio |nicommu2 = co120229 |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = co1571437 |nicommu3info = WIP |partner = Rio |otheractivity = }} |NHtyi83_nes}} Hyon (ひょん) is an who has started singing in 2009 with a BUMP OF CHICKEN song, "voyger" . When he first started, he mainly has sung songs by BUMP OF CHICKEN. Additionally, his covers were often tagged as a "A wild Fujiwara has appeared" (野生の藤原, yasei no fujiwara) as his voice has been noted to be very similar to that of the vocalist of the band BUMP OF CHICKEN, Fujiwara Motoo. It has a nasal and calm quality. He has also sung songs by RADWIMPS, RAGFAIR, RIP SLYME, QUEEN, etc. He eventually started to sing VOCALOID songs more frequently as well. He often accompanies himself with an acoustic guitar while singing, and frequently uploads recordings of the songs he sings in s. Additionally, he has got a joint community called Icha Radio with fellow utaite Rio. He sometimes edits his voice to sound female, such as in his "World Is Mine" . He refers to this edited voice as Hiyoko (ひよこ). Hyon has written several original works, both his band WIP and as independent songs. Additionally, he has produced one original VOCALOID song, "Risoukyou" featuring , so far under the producer name MikanseiP (未完成P). He and his band WIP have covered it as well. Aside from singing, Hyon is also an avid gamer and posts his playthroughs. His gameplays can be found in his mylists. He has eventually changed accounts on November 2013Hyon's Blomaga entry on his account change for undisclosed reasons. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of WIP (うぃっぷ) Collaboration Units # Nonohyon (ののひょん) with Nonokun List of Covered Songs (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2009.09.11) # "Lamp/Amedama no Uta/Planetarium/Karma/Omochi" (BUMP OF CHICKEN songs) (2009.10.24) # "Karma" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2009.11.05) # "R.I.P" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2009.12.03) # "MERRYCHRISTMAS!" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2009.12.25) (Deleted) # "Guild" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.01.06) # "(Parody)" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.02.11) # "Guild" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.02.21) # "title of mine" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.02.22) # "from Y to Y" (2010.03.06) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.03.14) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2010.03.16) # "Just Be Friends" -Better quality ver.- (2010.03.16) # "clock lock works" (2010.03.17) # "No Logic" (2010.03.17) # "BUMP OF CHICKEN & RADWIMPS songs in D-chord" (2010.03.18) # "BUMP OF CHICKEN & RADWIMPS songs" (2010.03.22) # "Kasabuta Butabu" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.03.23) # "Bouken Suisei" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.03.25) # "Boots wo Haita Zousan" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.03.26) # "Taiyou" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.03.27) # "BUMP OF CHICKEN & RADWIMPS songs" -Namahousou ver.- (2010.03.29) # "Ijou Shinri" (Original) (2010.03.30) # "Goo no Ne" (RADWIMPS song) (2010.03.30) # "Atami no Sekai" (Original) (2010.04.05) # "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Fujikun" (2010.04.12) (Deleted) # "Mahou no Ryouri ~ Kimi kara Kimi he ~" feat. Hyon and Rappe (2010.04.12) (Private) # "Love You・Love You" (Porno Graffitti song) (2010.04.12) # "Lost Man" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Acoustic guitar arrange- (2010.04.13) # "arrows" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Acoustic guitar arrange- (2010.04.13) # "BUMP OF CHICKEN songs in C-chord" -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.04.19) # "Love・Triangle" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2010.04.20) # "Sannin no Ojisan" (2010.04.21) # "Sokkyou Collection" (2010.04.24) # "opening" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.07.11) # "CRYMORE" (Original) (2010.05.03) # "AM" (Original) -Demo ver.- (2010.05.03) # "Bell" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Namahousou ver.- (2010.05.03) # "CRYMORE" (Original) (2010.05.03) # "SubayaiPsan" (Parody of "Sannin no Ojisan") (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.05.05) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.05.07) # "HAPPY" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Short ver.- (2010.05.13) # "1925" (2010.05.18) # "Just Be Friends" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2010.05.23) # "Gimme Gimmick" (RADWIMPS song) (2010.05.25) # "Oshakashama" -Band ver.- (2010.06.05) # "NEW WORLD Summit" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Short ver.- (2010.06.20) # "Holiday" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -Namahousou ver.- (2010.06.30) # "Keitai Denwa" (RADWIMPS song) (2010.07.02) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.07.18) # "Hitogoto" (Original) -Mic check- (2010.07.25) # "AM" (Original) (2010.07.28) # "Aimai Net Darling!!!" (2010.08.01) # "Little Braver" (2010.08.10) (Deleted) # "COSMIC BOX" -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.08.25) # "Love Love na Couple Furi Furi de Chuu" (RAGFAIR song) -Short ver.- (2010.09.05) # "Love Love na Couple Furi Furi de Chuu" (RAGFAIR song) (2010.09.09) # "Love Love na Couple Furi Furi de Chuu" (RAGFAIR song) (2010.09.20) # "Pen" (2010.09.22) # "Hallelujah" (2010.09.30) # "fallin' love" (RAG FAIR song) -Acapella ver.- (2010.10.06) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.07) # "Doushite Kounatta＼(^o^)／" (2010.10.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.10.13) # "Dust" (2010.10.13) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.10.14) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.17) # "No Logic" -Reupload- (2010.10.23) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.28) # "Chemistry" -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.11.29) # "HOT CHOCOLATE" (RIP SLYME song) (2010.12.08) # "Yume no Ashiato" (Original with WIP) (2010.12.19) # "Pierrot" -Sing & Play ver.- (2011.01.24) # "ache" (Original with WIP) (2011.021.06) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.08) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.10) # "No Logic" feat. Hyon, Kurokaze, Komatsuna, Senra and Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "Juumensou" (2011.03.04) # "Pierrot" (2011.03.05) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.03.19) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.03.21) # "Tremolo" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2010.03.21) # "Petenshi ga Warau koro ni" (2011.03.24) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.04.08) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (2011.04.09) # "Rin Rin Signal" feat. Hyon and Rio (2011.04.14) # "Lynne" (2011.04.19) # "Okumaneko Eiyuu" (Parody of "Panda Hero") -AP Hetalia ver.- (collab) (2011.05.14) # "Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) feat. Hyon and Rio (2011.06.23) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.26) # "Border Line" (Original with WIP) (2011.07.10) # "Pokerface" (2011.07.26) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.07.27) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2011.07.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.29) # "World Is Mine" -as Hiyoko- (2011.08.10) # "Suki Kirai" -with Hiyoko- (2011.08.11) # "Bohemian Rhapsody" (QUEEN song) (2011.08.21) # "Aru Yoru" (Original with WIP) (2011.08.22) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.04) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.10.06) # "somebody to love" (QUEEN song) (2011.10.17) # "Wonder" (Original with WIP) (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "my friend" (Original with WIP) (2011.10.29) # "Hyadain no Kakakata ☆ Kataomoi-C/Lynne/Ama no Jaku/1925/Pokerface (Lady Gaga song)" -Namahousou ver.- (2011.10.31) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2011.11.11) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.11.12) # "Mousou Sketch" -with Hiyoko- (2011.11.15) # "Tsumugiuta" feat. Hyon and Saku☆Ya (2011.12.19) # "Calc." feat. Hyon and Noruchi (2011.12.27) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Hyon, luz, lino, ZERO, KK and MISAKI (2012.01.13) # "Torinoko City" (2012.01.30) # "UTAUYO!! MIRACLE" (K-ON! song) (2012.02.16) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" -with a 790 Yen mic before mix- (2012.03.22) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" -with a 790 Yen mic after mix- (2012.03.25) # "Mr. Music" feat. Hyon, 29Q, Ura no Ringo, Noruchi, Subuta., Omaccha and Kiyominamo (2012.04.30) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Hyon, Saku☆Ya, cyan, Kao, Umenee, *Yuuri*, Half and Akime (2012.06.27) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2013.01.30) # "Risoukyou/Shiroi Hana" (Original with WIP) (2013.03.04) # "Panda Hero" (2013.05.04) # "Shindou" (Original with WIP) -Live PV ver.- (2013.05.11) # "Kiritorisen" -without rehearsal- (2013.05.26) # "Nightwalker" (2013.05.28) # "Yumezakura" feat. Hyon and Kao (2013.05.28) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.06.06) # "Kagerou Days" -Namahousou ver.- (2013.06.09) # "Sora Moyou" (2013.06.18) # "Akasen Modernism" feat. Hyon and Saku☆Ya (2013.06.22) # "Sono Chi no Sadame" (JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken OP) (2013.07.18) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.08.09) # "Souzou Forest" feat. Hyon and MM (2013.08.12) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.13) # "World・Lampshade" (2013.08.14) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" feat. Hyon and Nonokun (2013.08.17) # "Irony" (2013.08.25) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2013.09.23) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2013.10.01) # "Aru Yoru" (Original with WIP) -Live ver.- (2013.11.09) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.18) # "Ren'ai FUNKASTIC" -Mashup of "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) & "FUNKASTIC" (RIP SLYME song)- (2013.11.29) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2013.12.03) # "Mononoke Mystery Wi" (2013.12.13) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.12.31) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2014.03.07) # "Dokusenyoku" (Monopoisoner) (2014.03.11) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Hyon and Miyasuke (2014.03.22) # "Tonakai no Hou ga Zutto Ii" (Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People) (Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- (2014.03.24) # "Hito Ashi Osaki ni" (One Jump Ahead) (Aladdin OST) (2014.04.12) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.14) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Hyon and Miyasuke (2014.04.19) # "For the First Time in Forever" -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2014.04.28) # "Riajuu Tte Konna Mon Dakke" (2014.04.29) # "Rat ga Shinda" (2014.05.08) # "Nilgiri" (2014.05.09) # "In Summer" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.10) # "Hakuna Matata" -Japanese ver.- (2014.05.12) # "Okuman Shousha" (2014.06.02) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2014.06.11) # "Love Together" (2014.06.20) # "Buriki no Dance" (2014.08.11) # "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko" (2014.08.17) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hyon and lino (2014.09.06) # "welcome!! DISCO Kemokemoke" (Gugure! Kokkuri-san OP) (2014.12.11) }} Discography |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Wonder |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Aru Yoru |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Tebukuro |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Wakacchairu kedo |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Belle Neige |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kimi≠Boku |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Awai Ganbou |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Nijiiro Kanabun |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} |track1title = DREAMY DREAMER |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sentence |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dark Hero |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Risouron |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Ano Hi Mita Sekai wa |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = AM |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Iji Tenkan Communication |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Tales |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Shiroi Hana |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Namida no Ato |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Higai Mousou |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rebrave |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = period |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Hyon 24248315.png|Hyon as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Hyon old.png|Hyon as seen on his old Nico Nico Douga account |Hyon twitter.png|Hyon as seen on Twitter |Hyon twitter 2.png|Hyon as seen on Twitter |WIP twitter.png|WIP as seen on Hyon's Twitter }} Trivia * He owns a dog and often posts pictures of it on his Twitter. * He likes basketball.Hyon's blog profile * He sleeps an average of 2 to 4 hours. * His favorite phase is "Seriously? lol" (まじか , majika w). * He collects Gintama items. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Blog * Blomaga * piapro * mixi * mixi community * Icha Radio mixi community * website * WIP friends website * WIP Twitter * WIP Ameba group Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)